1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is relates to that a design method and a manufacturing method of the semiconductor display device, the semiconductor display device manufactured by using said manufacturing method, and an order receiving system of the semiconductor display device manufactured by using said manufacturing method.
2. Related Arts
In recent years, a technology of forming the TFT on a glass substrate is advanced rapidly, and an application of the technology to an active matrix type semiconductor device is developed. Especially, the TFT using a poly-crystalline silicon film (poly-Si TFT) has higher field effect mobility than the conventional TFT using an amorphous film, and is possible to be fast operated. Therefore, by using the poly-Si TFT, the system on glass can be realized that the driver circuit and the controller are integrated on the glass substrate together with the pixel portion.
The driver circuit of the semiconductor display device is formed on a silicon substrate so far, and connected to a pixel portion of the display device via the FPC or the like. However, if IC is connected to the glass substrate on which the pixel portion is formed through the FPC, the problem that the connection portion thereof is weak against the physical shock is occurred. This defect is detected more as there are many wirings of the FPC. In order to avoid the certain problems, the number of FPC wiring is restrained by that the driver circuit is formed together with the pixel portion on the glass substrate, and thereby the size of the display device can be reduced.
For example, in the case that the active matrix type liquid crystal display device that is one of the semiconductor devices, it has generally the scanning line that selects in sequence one or several pixels among the plural pixels in the pixel portion and the signal line driver circuit that input a signal (video signal) having an image information to a selected pixel. Forming said driver circuit on the glass substrate together with the pixel portion, the liquid crystal display device can be enhanced the resistance property against the physical shock, and thereby the size of the liquid crystal display device can be reduced.
In addition, in recent years, the controller that is formed on the silicon substrate until now is tried to form on the glass substrate as well as the driver circuit. If the controller and the driver circuit can be formed on the same glass substrate together with the pixel portion, the size of the semiconductor device can be reduced dramatically, and the resistance property against the physical shock can be more enhanced.
However, the controller has functions of generating signals that determines a timing of the operation of the driver circuit and the pixel portion, and processing a constant standard video signal from external video source adjusting to the specification of the driver circuit and the pixel portion, and the driver method of the semiconductor display device. Therefore, it is necessary that the design of the controller should be changed in each case according to the standard, the specification, and the driver method of the semiconductor device.
For example, if there is a necessity of changing design of the controller to manufacture various prototypes, or changing design of the controller for each customer, all masks should be changed including the pixel portion and the driver circuit in each time in case of forming the controller together with the driver circuit and the pixel portion on the glass substrate. Thereby, it is difficult to reduce the manufacturing cost of the semiconductor display device.
Especially in recent years, there is a tendency to large item small scale production of the semiconductor device because the device is used in display portions of various electronic apparatuses. Accordingly, it is expected that the problem is occurred that increasing costs with the above-mentioned design change of the controller if the controller is formed together with the driver circuit and the pixel portion on the glass substrate.